(1) Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a boot. More particularly, the present invention relates to “a boot that has bow-shaped structure at the front and side of the leg portion to prevent the entry of water from the mouth of the boot”.
(2) Background of Invention
People commonly face the problem of water riding up the top of the boot to enter from the mouth of the boot while they walk in deep water that goes above the ankle Such deep water may be encountered during rainy weather, or in specific working environments. Water entering the boots wets the feet and legs, which not only causes discomfort to the wearer but may also cause cold. To counter this issue to some extent, rubber boots are commonly used. One of the most common types of such boots includes wellington boots, which have a flexible rubber upper portion extending to just below the knee. These boots protect the feet of the wearer from water, to some extent. Various modifications have been made to boots to provide waterproofing to the wearer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 240,417 A, issued to Jambs H. Howabd on Apr. 19, 1881, discloses a guard made of rubber, water-proof cloth that may be attached to the top of the boot to prevent water or snow from entering the tops of rubber boots. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 2,054,958 A, issued to Hood Rubber Co Inc on Sep. 22, 1936, discloses a knee length high topped boot that includes an extension top made of water-proof, rubber surfaced fabric for the shedding of water. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,544 A, issued to Spalding Sports Worldwide, Inc. on Nov. 21, 2000, discloses a gaiter made of flexible water-proof material that is attached to vamp portion and heel collar of the upper portion of the shoe. These modification attempt to prevent water entry from the mouth of the boots, but they do not provide an effective solution to the problem when water rides higher during forward stride. Whether people walk at a normal or quickened pace, deep water generally tends to ride up the boot during the forward stride and then enter the boots from the mouth at the top of the boot. Hence, there is a need to provide a solution that can effectively prevent water from riding up the boots and find a way from the top of the boots to enter the boots and wet the feet and legs.
It is an aspect of the invention to overcome or alleviate a problem of the prior art.
This permits the use of the present invention, which enhances the prior art of boots by effectively preventing water from riding up the top of the boot and entering the mouth of the boot.